1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for hitting golf balls when in confined spaces and more particularly pertains to hitting full golf shots in confined spaces with a golf ball restraining system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golfing aids is known in the prior art. More specifically, golfing aids heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of practicing golf shots are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
A large number of golf training devices are disclosed in the prior art. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,553 to Sadamoto discloses a combined ball tether and anchor structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,835 to Locurto discloses a tethered ball golf practice device, U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,786 to Solomon discloses a tethered golf ball, U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,107 to Shelton discloses a practice device for golfers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,393 to Dennesen discloses a method and apparatus for measuring golf driving distance.
In this respect, devices for hitting golf balls when in confined spaces according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of hitting full golf shots in confined spaces with a golf ball restraining system.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved devices for hitting golf balls when in confined spaces which can be used for hitting full golf shots in confined spaces with a golf ball restraining system. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.